


Consequences and Promises

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Fenris (Dragon Age), Custom Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Fluff, Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Protective Fenris (Dragon Age), Protective Hawke (Dragon Age), Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: An unexpected visitor appears in Skyhold, searching for a specific person. Hawke worries about taking a glowing punch to the face, but it seems his fears are unwarranted.
Relationships: Fenris & Hawke, Fenris & Male Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan & Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Mage Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Dragon Age Keep [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/290588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Consequences and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write about Fenris showing up at Skyhold to set Hawke straight about leaving him behind as well as vent due to the lack of Fenris in Inquisition. Then I had the thought of Fenris meeting Dorian and that snuck in here.

Cyros Lavellan was an elf who had to deal with many things once he became the Inquisitor. Being regarded as the savior sent by a god he didn't believe in, the occasional twinge of pain in his left hand from a glowing mark, an ancient darkspawn magister with his own pet archdemon, the list was practically never ending. After some time had passed, Cyros began to prepare himself to meet any and all obstacles life threw at him. The mage wouldn't go to the Hinterlands without expecting bears and wolves, he wouldn't step foot in the Fallow Mire without looking over his shoulder every now and then in case of corpses, and he definitely didn't stop by Val Royeaux without coming up with at least ten different ways to avoid nobles like they were a plague.

Cyros tried to prepare for a lot of things, but a glowing elf barging through the gates of Skyhold was definitely not on the list of possible problems.

The Inquisitor had been talking with Sera in the tavern when they heard shouting, and worried that a fight had broken out amongst the recruits, Cyros was quick to make his way to the courtyard. What he found wasn't fighting recruits, but soldiers surrounding a very angry looking elf with no markings that the mage had ever seen. Whoever this other elf was, he wasn't Dalish, and the power Cyros felt radiating from the markings when he got closer told him they weren't just for show. His shouting was also nothing to scoff at as he demanded to know where someone was, sadly not giving any specific names and just saying  _ him.  _ Cyros would no doubt have to do his normal rounds of questioning to get answers, so he approached like a man on a mission, soldiers moving out of his way and allowing the elf to come face to face with the other. Cyros received a harsh glare as he became the focus of the other male's ire before he was questioned with an icy tone.

"Where is he?" The Inquisitor merely raised an eyebrow, long desensitized to dirty looks, and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to need specifics if you want answers. I can't read minds, therefore I have no idea who you're talking about." The other elf growled and took a couple steps closer, not bothered at all by some of the soldiers beginning to draw their swords.

"Hawke. I want to know where Hawke is." Cyros feels some surprise seep into his expression because not many people should know the Champion of Kirkwall is in Skyhold at the moment, getting ready for his trip to Weisshaupt. It raises a couple red flags, but the mage can say nothing in response because suddenly, both Varric and Hawke have stopped beside him. Unsurprisingly, Varric is the first one to try to diffuse the situation. 

"Calm down Broody, this really isn't the place to go all glowy and threaten to rip out the hearts of the Inquisition's people." The words receive a glare from the elf, something Cyros thinks is all the other can do in regards to facial expressions, but that changes when Hawke steps forward and grabs the attention of the man. Suddenly, the anger shifts to what appears to be relief and happiness as the champion gives a sheepish smile.

"I'm fine, Fenris. Still in one piece and just a little worse for wear." The words make the still glowing elf quirk a smile, but it's gone in the next instant and the scowl is back.

"You better have a good reason for ditching me like that to come help these people." Hawke inhales sharply as his gaze wanders over the still present soldiers, as well as the people that have gathered due to the commotion. Cyros takes that as his cue to intervene, and in his most commanding voice, tells everyone to return to their duties. The crowd disperses without argument, leaving the four men as alone as they can be out in the open. A heavy, awkward silence settles over them and Varric is quick to clear his throat and suggest they go somewhere a little more private, Fenris finally no longer glowing. There aren't many places in Skyhold that allow full privacy other than the Inquisitor's chambers, so that's where they go on Cyros' invitation to avoid making more of a scene. The air is tense during their walk, and when they finally make it into the room, it seems to get just that much heavier as Fenris keeps his eyes trained on Hawke in a silent demand. Cyros isn't sure what to make of the situation, but like Varric, he just stands there and waits patiently as Hawke raises his hands in a placating gesture before trying to give an explanation.

"Let me start by saying that I did promise I would come back in one piece, which I am." Fenris just continues to glare.

"Yes, you did promise. In a  _ note. _ " Cyros doesn't miss Hawke's wince and one hand moves to scratch at his beard.

"True, it was said in a note, but I knew if you came with me there was a chance of you getting hurt. Not to mention we ended up taking a trip to the Fade and considering what happened last time, I don't think you would have enjoyed it very much." Fenris' eyes get wider and he steps close enough to fist the fabric parts of the champion's armor.

"What do you mean you took a trip to the Fade?" Hawke just stares, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air before Varric decides to step in.

"He means they fell through a portal and wound up physically trapped in the Fade. Our dear Inquisitor here is the reason Hawke didn't go and die on us like he's tried to do so many times now." Said man just gives the dwarf a withering look while Fenris' attention now shifts to the other elf in the room. They stare at each other for a bit until the warrior lets go of Hawke and gives Cyros a nod.

"Thank you for bringing him back then." The mage smiles in return. 

"You're welcome. Besides, if I hadn't, I'm pretty sure either you or Varric would have throttled me." The dwarf laughs while Fenris gives a soft 'probably' that earns him a nudge from Hawke. Cyros is glad to be rid of the heavy atmosphere from earlier and he watches with fondness as the three men in front of him joke with each other and give quick rundowns about the things they've been up to. He also takes note of the soft looks Fenris keeps giving Hawke, and the Inquisitor can't help but think about a certain mage that he suddenly has a strong urge to go see. As if some divine being is listening, he hears the door to his quarters open and Dorian is soon standing at the top of the steps, eyes roaming over the small group of people before he looks at Cyros with a smirk.

"So many men in your room. Is there some sort of gathering I wasn't informed of, Amatus?" No one but Hawke sees the twitch of Fenris' eyebrow at the endearment and the champion silently curses the Maker in his head. Unfortunately, he's not fast enough to say anything as Fenris fully turns towards Dorian with a harsh scowl.

"You're from Tevinter then?" The human mage raises a brow at the question, taking in the other elf before him before he decides to finally answer. 

"What gave it away exactly? My good looks? My wit and charm?" Fenris scoffs and looks ready to say something very insulting, but Hawke's hand suddenly covering his mouth stops the words from ever being said. The elf grabs the other man's wrist and squeezes in warning, but it doesn't deter the champion who tries to give an unsuspecting smile while ignoring Varric's worried expression.

"Well, look at the time, we should really be leaving, long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight Inquisitor, Varric, hope to see you in the morning before we leave, off to bed we go." Hawke practically pushes Fenris who is halfheartedly struggling against him out of the room, the other three men watching in stunned silence. It's only when the door closes does Dorian look at the other two with a questioning expression.

"What was that about, exactly?" Cyros shrugs while Varric sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"That's a long story."

\-----

Hawke watches in both amusement and worry as Fenris paces, an unreadable expression etched onto his face. The champion had taken the elf to the guest room offered by the Inquisition and allowed himself a moment to breathe after averting what could have been a very bad situation. Now Hawke just sits on the bed and waits until Fenris finally stops, staring at one of the walls before turning his attention to the other man.

"He's a mage." The champion sighs and nods.

"Yes."

"From Tevinter."

"Yes."

"They allow him to just walk freely and go wherever he pleases. Which apparently includes the Inquisitor's room."

"Yes." Fenris scowls even more, which at this point, Hawke didn't know was even possible. 

"They are fools. They should have sent him back where he came from the moment he got here." The champion sighs again and knows this is a topic that will come up frequently for the next few weeks, even once they're well and truly distanced from the Inquisition. Fenris still holds some displeasure for mages despite meeting quite a few he's on good terms with, but he still becomes hostile whenever Tevinter is even hinted at. To find out there's a mage from the place where a lot of the elf's terrible memories come from, Hawke suspects he'll have to play the mediator if they ever run into each other again. The worst part, however, is the thing that's truly keeping Dorian in Thedas and still helping the Inquisition. Or rather, the person. Under normal circumstances, that's information Hawke would keep to himself since it's not his business to tell. On the other hand, the man really doesn't want to try to explain to Cyros why his lover's heart has suddenly wound up in the hands of Fenris in a very literal sense. So, as calmly as he can, Hawke begins to explain to the elf why the mage is still with the Inquisition. 

"Dorian wants to help stop Corypheus. He knows the kind of destruction that thing is capable of and would rather see him killed than allowed to scurry to Tevinter and rally an army." Fenris crosses his arms as he takes in the information and his scowl surprisingly softens.

"He has some sense then. Surprising." Hawke inhales a bracing breath of air.

"He's also involved with the Inquisitor, so please don't try and tear his heart out." Fenris' eyes go comically wide and he stands there, staring at the other warrior in silence until his brain finally seems to catch up.

"If I didn't know you, I'd think you were joking with me. A Dalish elf and a Tevinter mage." Hawke gives a small shrug.

"It's the truth. Saw with my own eyes how close they are, even though I didn't really mean to." And it's true, the champion hadn't planned on walking up the stairs to the library at a rather late hour to catch Cyros and Dorian kissing in the little nook the Tevinter had claimed. All Hawke wanted to do was take a walk, clear his head, try and figure out exactly just what was happening concerning Corypheus' magical return. Instead, he gets an eyeful of the two men kissing, the Inquisitor's hands grabbing fistfuls of Dorian's hair while the human's hands grope the elf's bottom. It was enough to make Hawke immediately turn around and go back down the stairs, feeling lucky that the other men were too preoccupied to hear his approach and immediate escape.

The warrior is only pulled from his thoughts when Fenris sits on the bed next to him and grips his hand while wearing a rare soft expression. 

"Then I will refrain from tearing out his heart just for looking at me." Hawke laughs and brings their joined hands up to kiss the other warrior's. 

"It would definitely make for an interesting story. 'Champion of Kirkwall thrown out of Skyhold because his lover killed the Inquisitor's'."

"Varric could have a new best seller." Hawke chuckles as he shakes his head before his expression falls and he gives Fenris a guilty look.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you would have tried to stop me had I told you directly and I didn't want you risking your life for me and getting hurt in my place." The elf opens his mouth to respond, but Hawke shakes his head to tell the other to just listen for now. Fenris obliges and the champion takes a breath before continuing. 

"In the Fade, we almost didn't make it out. A demon had blocked our exit and I'll admit that there was a moment where I was ready to lay down my life so the Inquisitor and Stroud could live. However, Stroud was the one we left behind so we could escape and I couldn't help but imagine what would have happened had you been there instead. That's why I set it up so you couldn't immediately follow me and possibly get yourself killed. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had I lost you too." The silence after his confession leaves Hawke anxious, but the other warrior helps ease the anxiety by leaning forward and giving his lover a small kiss. Hawke melts under the touch enough for Fenris to pull back and begin his own speech.

"I understand, but this is the last time I will be left behind for you to go play hero. From now on, I go with you, otherwise I will do everything in my power to keep you from getting involved in potentially dangerous situations because I also wouldn't be able to deal with losing you, Hawke." Said man can't help himself and leans forward for another kiss, this one slightly more urgent, but no less loving. Fenris accepts it graciously, and they both sit there, holding the other as they internalize the promise they've made. Neither will be without the other, not after everything they've been through, have fought against, and fought for. Hawke hopes this will be the last time the Champion of Kirkwall is needed and that once they visit Weisshaupt, he'll be allowed to spend the rest of his days in peace with Fenris by his side. The human has faith the Inquisition will succeed, and with a light heart, gives a fleeting thought about the ring currently stashed safely in one of his pouches. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanted more interaction with Dorian and Fenris, but I also got kinda lazy halfway through so it just devolved onto Hawke and Fenris being cute with each other. That last sentence was just because I could.


End file.
